An Alternate Look
by Gohan UK
Summary: A different look at the Babidi and Buu sagas
1. First day of High school

"Beep Beep Beep Beep". Gohan looked at the clock, it read 7:00am. He turned to his right and saw Goten sound asleep. Gohan then turned onto his back. His heart was in his throat. "Boy. I've faced monsters like Cell, faced up to the tyrant Freiza, and stopped a manic Garlic junior from turning the world into his slaves. Yet I have never felt this nervous in all of my years". Quite simply this was Gohans first day of high school. When he would be thrown into a mass of teenagers who he doesn't know, and even worse who wouldn't know him. Thoughts of being rejected raced around his head, until the alarm struck its annoying piercing beeps.  
  
Gohan soon stopped the horrible thing and made his way to the bathroom where he stood under a soothing warm shower, which took away the aching pains of yesterdays training with his dad. When he finished in the bathroom he emerged back into his room. "Come on Goten, wake up." Goten made no response. "Okay then sleep in, but that means we wont train together when I get back". Goten rocketed to his feet pouting at his brother. "No fair Gohan! I'm up all ready!" Gohan smiled, even after 7 years he was amazed at how Goten looked liked their father. "Okay Goten, we'll still train, as long as you get washed up quick, you know how mom gets when your not on time for breakfast". With that Goten made his way to the bathroom that Gohan had just exited, the smile back on his young face. Gohan then made his way down the hallway to the kitchen, where the smell of breakfast enlightened his senses.  
  
On his way to the kitchen he heard his parents discussing him, he decided to stop and listen to what they had to say. "I still don't get it Chi Chi why does Gohan have to go to high school, I mean, he is smart enough to become a scholar. He already has qualifications from his home schooling; I just don't see the point". Chi Chi was quick to respond to her husband. "Dear, I am not sending Gohan to school for purposes of education". Goku still looked at her confused. "I see the mistake I have made over the years. Keeping Gohan in all of the time and making him study, while there is a world out there he has yet to learn about. Goku hanging around other teenagers may help him understand the normal way of life." Goku listened to every word Chi Chi had to say. She continued, "Goku I don't think Gohan knows much about Girls." Gohan felt a light blush come under his cheeks; he doesn't want his mother to continue. He had to stop this conversation, before it got into more detail, which may of involved talk of grandchildren. Assuming they would stop talking of him this way when they saw him, Gohan took the few steps into the kitchen where his parents greeted him with warm smiles.  
  
Gohan sat at the table thinking. "I don't know, I think that I will go along with this. It could open new doors for me, give me a chance to meet new people". Before Gohan knew it he was standing on the nimbus cloud waving to his family as he made his way to his new life.  
  
And there it was, Satan city. Gohan landed close to the mayors mansion, which he found out was Hercules. Even though he knew this, he didn't feel any anger against Hercule, if anything he thanked him. Gohan didn't want to fame and fortune that Hercule had, all he wanted was to live a peaceful life in the mountains. Suddenly, he spotted a black van racing down the street. He watched as the bank robbers started to get away. "I have to do something," he quietly said to himself. Then, a thought hit him, "super sayin!" Without effort, Gohan transformed into his true self. Then using his energy. He stopped the robbers dead in their tracks; they had reached the end of the line. By now Gohan had come to notice all of the shock struck police force, and civilians. He made his quick escape and headed towards orange star high school.  
  
Gohan knocked on the door, his heart beating out of his chest. After hearing the teachers command to enter he took a deep breath and entered. "Class this is our new student, his name is Gohan and he has high grade passes in English, Math and Science." "What kind of name is Gohan?" shouted out a muscular long blonde hair guy. Then, this was the moment that changed Gohans life forever. She stood up. The dark haired girl, who had pigtails, challenged the cocky boy. "Hey! We can't all be perfect like you Sharpner, so sit down before I put you down!" "VIDEL! SHARPNER! Cool it before you both end up in detention!" "Sorry sir" they both replied before taking their seats.  
  
Gohan had never felt this way about a girl before. He had never felt this way about anyone before. But then his visit to another planet was lost when he heard, "Hey new boy! Up here, sit by me". "Yes Gohan sit by Erasa". Gohan followed the teachers' orders and went and sat by the blonde haired girl. "Hi I'm Erasa, next to me this is Sharpner, and over there is Videl. You'll never guess who her father is". "Who?" said Gohan giving in quickly? "Videl is Hercules daughter!" Gohan was taken back. "Wow! Who would of guesses it!" said Gohan looking surprised. "Sssshhh! If I hear any talking out of any of you in the back there you will all be in detention". And with they listened to the teacher and didn't speak. They had better things to do than spend 30 minuets after school writing lines.  
  
All the way through the lesson Gohan was lost in a world. Trying to figure out how he'd become to like this girl so quickly, and he hadn't even spoke to her. But something was wrong she kept staring at him. Like she was suspicious of something, but what? Suddenly the teacher stood from his desk, "Okay we will continue on this tomorrow. Pack away your stuff we have 3 minuets to the bell". The class stood, and followed what the teacher had told them. The class were allowed to talk up to the bell. So they took their opportunity. "Videl have you heard about what has been going around school?" said Erasa while packing away her belongings. "If you're taking about that gold fighter I've already heard," replied Videl. "I didn't get to see him at all, because I got to the bank just after he left. But the police chief said he had the orange star high school badge on his shirt"." Don't worry Videl", interrupted Sharpner. "I bet your Dad could take out that weakling with one blow"."Maybe, but the police chief said that he turned over the van by just pointing at it and shouting" said Erasa." Exactly, so that's why I think it may have been one of those guys from the cell games 6 years ago" bought up Videl. Every word of this conversation was heard by a certain half sayin in the room. Word by word was pushing Gohan over the edge. "What shall I do! "? Gohan thought to himself. "I have only one option, I have to change the subject no matter how weird it will make me look". Gohan was just about to intervene when the bell struck its rings and the teacher dismissed the class. Gohans lesson plan was exactly the same as Videls', Sharpners', and Erasas', except for English. Where Erasa and Sharpner would be in the other English class, that would leave Gohan only one person to sit by, Videl.  
  
The day continued without any more problems until dinnertime. The four teens sat down at the bench outside the cafeteria, and began to eat. Gohan had to feed his hunger with an average lunch; he did want to keep a low profile after all. Then, Videl had a call on her watch. The chief of police was on the other end, "Videl quick, the jewellery store is being robbed, AGAIN!" shouted the aggravated police chief. "Don't worry chief I'll be there soon", and then Videl rushed off to the scene. "I can't let her go on her own" thought Gohan. "Hey guys I have to go... somewhere", with that Gohan followed Videls trail. 


	2. Satan City's newest superhero

Ok. On the first chapter I didn't put in a disclaimer, so I'll do it now and make it short. I don't own Dragonball /Z/GT. And I am not making any money out of this, it's just a harmless fanfic.  
  
Gohan wasn't familiar with Satan city. So he spent a lot of time flying around looking for the jewellery store. "How could I have been so stupid? It's right by the school." He landed in an alley, and took off his jacket and his Orange star High school badge, which he placed in his bag. Which was placed behind a load of trashcans. He transformed into a super sayin, while keeping his eye on the main entrance doors. Suddenly they blasted open, destroying the doors completely. A turbo charged black car sped to the main entrance and two robbers got inside. "What about Dave?" said one of the robbers. "We don't have time to worry about him, Carl floor it! And with that the car sped away at rapid speeds. Seconds later Videl came running out coughing from the smoke bomb that the criminals had set off. "T- t-take him downtown guys" Videl coughed out to the police. The police wasted no time in doing this.  
  
Videl started to search for her jet copter to begin a chase. But she remembered, "Oh damn! I left it at school!" Videl fell to her knees, her eyes started to glaze over. "Oh no! What am I going to do?" Gohan felt a need to help, there was no way the police cars could keep up with a car that powerful he powered up and shot into the air in front of Videl and most of the police force. "It's him!" thought Videl. Gohan stood in front of the Car, which slid all over the place barley missing Gohan. But he didn't care, they upset Videl. They would pay. He started to punch the Van until the criminals screamed, "I give up, just don't hurt us PLEASE!" Gohan stopped, did he really let his sayin side take control over him, or was it something different that was pushing him on. Gohan just blamed it on a blend of teenage hormones and raw sayin power. However these thugs had done wrong, do he grabbed the jewels in one hand, and the three mentally shattered men in the other. And made the short journey back to the jewellery store. He handed over the robbers, and was about to make his escape. When Videl put her hand on his shoulder. "Who are you?" questioned Videl. Gohan looked at her and just winked. When he saw the light blush on Videls face, he knew that was his queue to leave. He took into the air and said to himself "I'm an idiot! Why did I do that? Now she's going to find out who and what I am. Damn!" Videl just stood there, "What was that wink all about?"  
  
They both got back to school. It was time for the afternoon lesson to start, I.C.T (computers). The row of four computers was a perfect seating for the four friends. Videl sat on the far right, and then working towards the left was Erasa, then Sharpner, then the quiet Gohan seated on the end. The only two talking in that lesson was Sharpner and Erasa. Videl was quiet, lost in her deep thoughts, trying to figure out who the mysterious fighter she encountered was. Then there was Gohan. Gohan knew what she was thinking, so he tried to keep as low as he could. "I have to disguise myself. But how?" Gohans brain suddenly jolted, "Bulma!" he thought. "Gohan. Hey Gohan?" Sharpner butted in. "Do you have an e-mail address. Gohan?" "Yeah, here" Gohan handed Sharpner his e-mail. He also handed copies to Erasa and Videl. The end of the lesson came fast, and so Gohan made his way over to Bulma's house. "Sure Gohan I can make you one. What style do you have in mind?" said Bulma. "Anything you think will do Bulma", responded Gohan. Bulma then went into the back to start work "Don't worry Gohan this wont take much more than half hour". "Thank God!" Thought Gohan. "I don't want to be late for back home. Boy, I remember those days with Dad. That time we came back from fishing at 3am, and Mom was waiting at the kitchen table. She must of smashed every bottle off Dads head she could find. Yet in the morning it was like nothing had happened between them. Those were the days, thank god Dad didn't decide to leave us. I don't know what I would of done without him". "Gohan? Gohan". In a way, Gohan was thankful of Trunks for snapping him out of that little trance. "Are you okay Gohan?" questioned Trunks. "Don't worry I am fine. So. How's training going Trunks?"  
  
"Well, Dad doesn't help me much, so I have to practice on my own. I have learned to fly today, but that's about it" "Fly? Wow! At your age, it seems that Goten has a lot of catching up to do. Trunks wore his Dads trademark smirk at the same time his Mom came back into the room. "Trunks, you know you look so much like your Father when you do that. Thankfully you're not so cocky". "That was fast," exclaimed Gohan. "Yeah I know, I am a genius". "And I thought Dad was big headed" thought Trunks. "Okay Gohan just put this watch on your wrist and press that red button". In a flash. Gohan was wearing an outfit that made Trunks fall on his ass. "Are you sure you're a genius Mom?" Trunks' smart comment earned him a death glare from Bulma. Which Gohan didn't notice, because he was to busy posing in front of a mirror. "Thanks Bulma! I gotta to go, I'm late." And with that Gohan flew away. "Oh! I forgot to put the CC logo on it!" exclaimed Bulma. "Thank God you didn't. OH KAMI WHAT HAVE I SAID!" "WHAT? TRUNKS HOW DARE YOU CRITISIZE MY WORK. I WORKED LONG AND HARD ON THAT". Gohan chuckled to himself, "Bulma will never change".  
  
Gohan got home that night, ate his dinner. And went straight to his room and onto messenger. Erasa was online; he talked about general stuff to her. Now and again she sent him a winking face, which made Gohan blush. But he just passed it off as a typical Erasa. After 15 minuets of talking Erasa left. Gohan felt kind of upset about Videl not being there. After debating in his head for half an hour, he came to a conclusion. "I'm in love with Videl, I have to admit it. Her eyes, her hair, her body" Gohan went red. "I know I have only known her for a few days. But I can't stop thinking about her". "Maybe it will happen in time, but I have to take things step by step".  
  
That was chapter 2, R&R if you feel like it. You know how. The next chapter will be here as soon as possible, I promise :) 


	3. Saiyaman is blackmailed

Chapter 3 people! I have decided not to drag on the 'Gohan goes to high school' part; we have Babidi and Buu to get through yet. So in this chapter saiyaman is created, and Videl finds out his identity. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but If I dragged it on. It would be boring and probably be the same as the original saiyaman series. Also a big thanks to the following people, Luna's Meow, Z Girl, Subway Saiyan, Victoria, and See you auntie (Thanks for the tip! I'll do my best). For taking the time to Read and Review my fic :) Anyway on with the story!  
  
Gohan got up the next morning. He saw Goten (as usual) fast asleep beside him. The time was 7:25am. Quietly, he crept out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He carried out his usual morning routine. But Videl was on his mind 99% of the time.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about her, I am definitely in love with her. But I'll stick to my plan, I'll take my time". Gohan said his goodbyes to his parents and made his way to school.  
  
This was no ordinary day for Gohan. Today was the day he could feel safe from Videls preying eyes. This was the day that he could feel free from suspicion. Within no time he was in class, and everything was going normally. Then the chief of police called Videl.  
  
"Videl we have a situation here, a terrorist has captured a bus full of people. And if he doesn't get what he wants, he's going to drive it over a cliff!" Videl wasted no time in getting down to the scene. But Gohan had a problem. He needed to help Videl, he thought of a way to get out of class.  
  
"Mr Goodman?" "Yes Gohan?" "Can I go to the bathroom?" "Sure Gohan". Gohan wasted no time, he went to the roof of the school, and took off above the city.  
  
This was no easy task for Gohan. It wasn't like looking for a bank, where there were signs to tell you where to go. He was looking for a bus moving manically, there were no signs to tell you that.  
  
Videl stood in the middle of the road, and ordered the bus to stop. But this guy was on a mission. He wanted 10 million zennie, and a flight to Mexico. It was obvious to her that she didn't have a chance of stopping this. The terrorist was blinded with his ambition, and Videl had to get out of the way to save her life. She had no problem in doing this. But what she didn't realise, is that the road makes a drastic U turn right behind her. Even though the terrorist said he would drive off a cliff, he didn't really intend to. It was just a scare tactic, however he couldn't stop now, but he sure could try. The bus slid across the road, smoke off the tyres was everywhere. But still the bus smashed through the barrier, and plunged over the edge.  
  
The passengers thought it was all over, but suddenly the bus started to rise back to the road. A young looking boy looked out of the window, "look mommy! A goofy looking superman!" Videl wasn't prepared for what she saw. A 6 foot failed attempt at becoming superman, lifted the bus onto the road.  
  
"Wow! He looks like he has flown through a washing line!" thought Videl, she was completely wide eyed. Gohan found it easy to control the bus, and in no time the heavy-duty vehicle was back on the road.  
  
Gohan entered the bus. But the terrorist wouldn't give up. He swung for Gohans face, cutting him with his diamond ring. Gohan felt a slight tingle on his face, he knew what happened. With one sharp blow to the back of the head the Culprit was out cold. The crowds cheered, and Gohan handed the terrorist over to the police.  
  
Then he introduced himself, "I am the great saiyaman". Gohan then took off into the distance. "I don't care who you are, but all I know is that I've got you...Gohan". Then Videl returned to school, with a smirk on her face.  
  
Gohan was proud, he was proud of his saiyaman identity. Until the next day came." "It's over Gohan". "What do you mean Videl? Class is just starting". "Don't give me that crap! I know you're saiyaman, I can tell by the scratch on you're face". Videl knew she had won. Gohan pouted. "I wont tell Gohan, if you teach me how to fly. If you don't then you're lil' secret will be on the front page, it's you're choice". Videl walked away, with a satisfied face. "Oh no! Blackmailed again!"  
  
Gohan sat at his computer that same night. He tried to put off the fact that Videl had found out his identity. But every time he started to think about something else, it kept striking back at him. Until he couldn't take it any more. He opened his e-mail account and started to type.  
  
"Videl I have decided to teach you. It wont be easy. BUT PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT SAIYAMAN!" Videl smirked, "Finally I will surpass my Father".  
  
Goten came into the room. "Gohan? Mom said it's time I get some sleep, you're gonna have to go downstairs or something". "Sure squirt. Goten, I'm teaching a girl to fly from my school. How would you like to learn with her?" Goten shot up like lightning, "sure Gohan! That would be great!" "But you have to be nice to Videl Goten, and if I hear one word about being super sayins, you're off the training list". "Sure Gohan, I wont mention anything to you're giiiirrrllllfreind!" "Goten she is not my Girlfriend!" shouted Gohan. "Whatever" said Goten. Gohan was to tired to fight back. So he just left the room.  
  
Gohan walked into the kitchen. It was the usual scene of a Wednesday night, Goku sitting at the table weight training. Chi Chi reading one of her cooking books. While humming a tune that no one knew. Gohan grabbed an apple, and sat down on a chair near his Dad. Gohan looked out into the darkness outside. It was different from the city at night; pure darkness helped him sleep at night.  
  
"I don't know how Bulma sleeps with all of those street lights."  
  
Gohan sighed, Goku looked up while Chi Chi remained humming gently the same tune as 10 minuets ago, or so it seemed.  
  
Goku saw the unusual look on Gohans face; it wasn't a sad look or a happy one. Goku figured that it was in between. Non-the less, Goku had to find out what was on Gohans mind.  
  
"Gohan are you okay?" questioned Goku. Gohan snapped out of his trance and looked at his Dad.  
  
"I thought saiyaman would be easy to keep under raps. But it seems that things have taken a turn for the worse." Goku kept his listening gaze upon Gohan. Gohan continued.  
  
"Dad someone at school, they found out my saiyaman identity." Chi Chi looked up from her book.  
  
"I told you this wasn't a good idea Gohan. You're very lucky that this person has decided to blackmail you, instead of tell everyone about, that whole incident with Cell. Anyway, what does he want from you in return?" Gohan took a deep breath; he knew what he was about to say would set his Moms attitude to a different level.  
  
"She." That was all Gohan had to say. He watched a smile creep onto his Mothers face. Chi Chi quickly fell into a daydream, mumbling the word 'grandchildren'. Gohan started to turn red. Goku could see the trouble that his son was in. He made an escape plan.  
  
"Hey Gohan, follow me." Goku walked towards the door. They both took off into the air, deciding to take the chance while Chi Chi was locked into her daydream.  
  
Gohan was quick to question, "Where are we going Dad?" "The lake, I need to talk to you. Don't worry you're not in trouble."  
  
It didn't take long to land at their destination. They both lied down on the Luke warm grass that the late summer sun had heated up that day. They were silent for two minuets, Gohan arranging his answers, and Goku sorting the questions.  
  
Goku broke the silence. "Gohan, listen. I know you want to stop crime. It's in your blood as a good-hearted person. But you must be more careful in the future, okay Gohan?" Gohan was surprised at how fast that went. "Okay Dad" he simply responded. Gohan went to get onto his feet. But the sound of his Dad's voice stopped him.  
  
"Gohan there's something else I want to talk to you about as well". Gohan sat back down. "I've noticed that you've been acting strange lately, and I know it would take a lot to bother you. So I thought it would help if you got something off your chest."  
  
Gohan didn't bother resisting, he took a deep breath, his heart rate racing and he responded, "I'm in love". Goku sat up, he got a grin on his face, but at the same time he looked understanding. "Her name is Videl" Gohan chuckled to himself slightly. "She is the same girl who black mailed me, and no that's not the best part."  
  
Goku braced himself, "She is Hercules daughter". Goku fell down with his legs in the air (anmie style!). But was quick to recover rubbing the back of his head in the trademark son gesture.  
  
"Wow, the chances of that. You having a crush on Hercules daughter!" Gohan blushed. "DAD!" Goku retained from his laughter. "Gohan you know that this isn't going to be easy, to ask Videl out." "Remember that Hercule is very arrogant. He thinks he's something he's not."  
  
Gohan spoke up, "Dad I have heard that Hercule will let someone date his daughter if he is defeated by the 'boyfriend'. Videl must be upset about that, her Dad dictates to her. And it sickens me.  
  
"That should be easy" said Goku. "Just don't hit him too hard, we don't want him to have any more brain damage than he already has!" Gohan laughed, he hadn't felt this good in ages. His Dad always pulled through for him.  
  
They both took into the air, heading home. "Dad will you do me a favour?" Goku turned his head, and looked at Gohan. "Don't tell Mom what I have just told you". "Sure" Goku responded with confidence.  
  
They opened the door to the house. The scene they found made them shiver in fear. Chi Chi swung the frying pan across Goku and Gohans head. "How dare you two leave at this time of night you had me worried sick!!!"  
  
Okay that's chapter 3 out of the way! The longest one I have ever written. I promise there will be plenty of action when Buu and Babidi come along. R&R if you want, you know what to do! 


	4. Exposed!

Ok people. This is Chapter 4! Now the embarrassing thing that happens to Gohan in this chapter (when he's on Messenger). Meaning that it's a true story! Lol! I'm over it now! I can't mention the site name (I think), because the Fanfiction.net laws and restrictions scare me! A big thanks to Vidy and Derek 429 for reviewing my fic :)  
  
Gohan got back from School; it had been another day of crime fighting and school. The teachers were now starting to get suspicious of Gohan. He had to make up an excuse of stomach problems to the teachers. Luckily, it was one of those things that they had to keep secret. Gohan made his way to his room, and switched on his computer. He clicked onto the Internet. And slumped down in his chair, letting out a sigh. "Boy this school life is tiring." Then he looked at his bag, which contained his homework. He sighed again He signed onto messenger. The only person who was in was Erasa. "Why not?" Gohan said to himself. They talked.  
  
ErasaHey Gohan! Gohan Watsup Sharpner Erasa Hey Gohan. I found this site. It's a love tester. The answers it gives you are very funny. Here is the link  
  
The link was very long with around 8 slashes in it. Non-the less, Gohan clicked online. He came upon a page, the questions were:  
  
Name? Age? Gender? Birth Date? Name of Biggest Crush? Do you have a Girlfreind/Boyfreind? (If so name that person) Name first crush Ever had sex? Gohan was in need of a laugh; after all he had a bad day. So he started to fill it in. His answers were these Gohan 17 Male Not revealing that! Soz! Videl Videl Videl!!! No Videl No  
  
The site continued to reassure him that he could do this in confidence. He clicked send. He waited for the page to load. He was sure his day couldn't get any worse, WRONG! These were the words that came before him. "You have been fooled! An e-mail of your details from the questionnaire was sent to Erasa! Have a nice day! Sorry!" Gohan went numb. His jaw dropped, and his face felt like it was on fire. He started to shake; he lifted his hand from the mouse and looked at it. It was shaking like his other. He was in this state for two minutes, until an orange flashing box on his toolbar caught his attention. He panicked, though choosing to still talk to Erasa. Erasa Gohan are you still there? Did you do the questionnaire? Gohan No! Erasa I'm onto you! Erasa I shouldn't of underestimated you. Please don't tell anyone. Please! Gohan Ok I wont. Got to go now. Bye! With that Gohan signed off. He made his way to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His face was beet red. The shaking had gone away. But his face still felt like it was on fire. He just went to sleep on his bed; the shock had knocked him out. A few 100 mile away Erasa opened her e-mail account. She held her hand over her mouth and giggled. "Gohan you liar." Sorry it's so short. But I've kept you all waiting so long that I feel guilty. So it's better to give you something than nothing! 


	5. Sweet Dreams

Okay! I'm so, so, so, sorry! I have kept you all waiting for so long! But my computer broke! So I had to get it fixed. But in the time it wasn't here, I watched the Saiyaman saga over again, just to remind me. Anyway when I posted the Last chapter, the questions and answers that Gohan had to answer didn't display right, because I was a lil' drunk when I did that part, lol! So here they are in a better form  
  
Questions  
  
Name  
  
Age  
  
Sex (A/N yes please! sorry!)  
  
Birth Date  
  
Name biggest crush  
  
Do you have a Girlfriend / Boyfriend (If so name him/her)  
  
Name First Crush  
  
Ever had sex  
  
Answers  
  
Gohan  
  
17  
  
Male  
  
Can't be revealed (A/N Cos I don't know!)  
  
Videl  
  
No  
  
Videl, I'm in total love with her  
  
No :(  
  
As I said this happened to me, a trick one of my friends played on me with a website I can't mention. Remember those are Gohan's answers, not mine... Honest! Cos I don't know anyone named Videl! So there!  
  
...Anyway I have decided to bring out a bit more of 'the great Saiyaman saga', 'cos rushing things doesn't help, and will mess up this fic (I have all the time in the world). Also, Gohan will prove himself to Hercule, but I haven't decided on that yet! Anyway enough talk on with the fic.  
  
Gohan, Goten and Goku were walking along a river. The sun was shining down on the water that gave it a sparkle that nothing could match. It gave Gohan satisfaction. That it was all worth it, that his fight with Cell had meaning. That if he didn't win this all would be gone. Even after 6 years he was still absorbing the effect of the fight, and the 'what if' thoughts buzzed around his head time to time.  
  
"Gohan?" Goku questioned. Gohan snapped out of his little trance and looked at his Dad. "Me and Goten are going over there to do some fishing, are you coming?"  
  
Gohan wanted to be trapped in his thoughts; he wanted to finish what he started. "Guys I'll be back in 5 minuets, I'm just going to look up there" Gohan pointed further along the path that they were walking on. "Ok Gohan, but be back soon. We are going to catch some big ones today." Goten looked up at Gohan with his hyper grin. Gohan ruffled his brother's hair and continued his walk.  
  
He continued his walk thoughts running through his head, he was lost in a world of wonder, until. "Hey Gohan." He looked in the trees near him and he saw Videl leaning against a stump. "Gohan can you come here please, I have something I want to talk to you about." Gohan made his way over to her nervously. He didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Hhhii Videl" Gohan's nervous look made Videl smile. "Follow me." Videl started to walk deeper into the woods, Gohan followed without question. They ended up on some grass. It was surrounded by trees and it was away from the people who were by the lake, they were alone together.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan and started to blush. "Gohan me and you, we have known each other for a while now. And I was wondering if... erm... if I can... be your girlfriend." Gohan smiled he replied, "Yes".  
  
Videl maintained her red face, but then she did something unexpected. She locked lips with Gohan, they started kissing full on. There was no holding back; it was like they both lived for this moment. It was pure magic, they both felt like they were high on tonnes of sugar. This was the most amazing feeling they had ever felt. Gohan moved his hands around the back of Videl and put them on underneath her shorts. Videl moaned, but continued the kiss. Then he went further down, which earned a gasp from Videl. Then it just stopped, like pausing a Video.  
  
Gohan's eyes burst open (A/N You had to know that was coming!). "What a dream!" He whispered to himself. He turned and looked at the red digits on his trusty alarm clock. It was 03:35am (A/N The time I'm writing this sentence! UK time), he turned over the opposite way and looked at his window; he'd left the curtains open.  
  
"I can't sleep because of what happened on messenger earlier on", Gohan's Heart raced. The thing that he had tried so hard to forget was striking him back once again.  
  
He walked out of his bedroom into the kitchen, and sat at the wooden table which he had sat and ate from so many times.  
  
"It's official; I have some big problems now. So there is no way I can convince Erasa to keep the secret from Videl. They are best friends, I'm doomed."  
  
Just then, Gohan heard a bump. He instantly jumped out of his skin and stood in fighting stance. It was Goku; up to satisfy his saiyin hunger. "Cool it Gohan it's just me. What are you doing up so early anyway?"  
  
Gohan was quick to think of an excuse. "I just came down to get some milk, I'm going back to bed now Dad." Gohan made his way back to his room and left his Dad to cure his midnight hunger. But Goku knew he wasn't up to get a drink, but this was not the time and place to ask.  
  
Gohan lied down in the comfort of his bed, and turned to his brother to make sure he was safe. Then he closed his eyes and fell back into his slumber.  
  
The whistle of the birds woke Gohan a couple of hours later. He turned and looked at his alarm clock, 7:30am Friday. He had to get up now, if he wanted to get to school on time and stop any crime that may be happening in the large city.  
  
"Want to get to school? I don't know if I ever want to go back". Gohan sat up and walked towards his window, opening the curtains to reveal a bright clear blue sky day. Gohan's eyes squinted, and he turned towards the bathroom.  
  
He turned on the tap, and warm water started to pour into the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked very tired, "Boy I only lost a few minuets sleep in the night, yet I feel like I've been his by a bus. Not that it would hurt me that much." Gohan laughed at his last remark, until the nasty thought of what happened on the computer last night hit him once again.  
  
It wouldn't go away, like a wasp high on alcohol in the late summer. It was persistent, coming back time after time. "There is no way that I can avoid this" Gohan thought to himself. "I can't skip school, Mom would be sure to find out. She does make allowances for Saiyaman, but she wouldn't allow me to have the whole day off. So that's that out the window."  
  
Gohan walked around his room putting on his school clothes for the day. Although his mind was elsewhere. He stood at his bedroom door, and he came to a conclusion. "There is nothing I can do; I have got through battling super powerful androids. And fought on a planet far away from earth with, 'The Most Power fullest being In the Universe (!)'. So I can get through this, I can teach Videl how to fly."  
  
He ate a quick breakfast on his own, which Chi Chi left him due to her having to go out. And his Dad and Goten were out fishing. So he wasted no time in the house and took off for School.  
  
I know it was a lemon teaser! I don't think I could write a full on lemon though, even if Fanfiction.net allowed it. The next chap should be here as soon as I write it. You see that little box below that says 'go' by it? If you want to review just click it. Until next time, Bye! 


	6. She Knows

Hi people. I am sorry that this is so late, but you know how things go. I will try and update more often in the future. Thanks to all the people who have read this story so far, anyway here is chapter 6.  
  
Gohan landed in Satan city, with nervousness filling every corner of his mind. As he had run over in his mind so many times the night before, he could not get out of this. He had to give Videl flying lessons because she knew his Saiyaman secret. So he may as well go with the flow. He didn't have a plan as such; he was just going to think things up on the spot.  
  
Gohan sat down on a bench; he had a good half an hour before school began. He watched people walk by some he knew, some he saved, some from school. Then he heard a familiar voice come from nearby.  
  
"Videl I have something to show you", at this point Gohan was behind a nearby bush. "It's something I printed off last night, but I will show you at school" said Eraser, "Then lets go now we have 15 minutes left until the bell" replied Videl. "Well ok, but this has to be just you and me Videl. No Sharpner".  
  
Videl gave a nod and they both walked towards the school. Gohan's heart was racing, the moment he had been dreading all night was coming, and fast.  
  
Gohan made no effort in stalling; he had to know what Videl would say to it, if it is what he thought it is.  
  
"Well she may say she likes me, which would be great! But who am I kidding. I have had no experience with Girls, while she has spent most of her teenage life with boys chasing her. What chance do I have?"  
  
Gohan arrived at school, he ran inside and waited by a window. Two minutes later Videl and Eraser came walking into the school. Gohan waited for them to pass him, then he followed them, keeping out of their sight. Then they stopped, Gohan took refuge behind a row of nearby lockers.  
  
"Ok Videl, I was on my computer last night and... well this should explain everything". Eraser handed a white A4 piece of paper to Videl. This was the moment that Gohan had been waiting for.  
  
Videl took the paper and read it though. The expression on her face changed into a smile, an overjoyed expression. "I... I... I can't believe this! Wow! Oh my god!" Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing; it went beyond all his expectations.  
  
"I knew you'd be happy Videl, but I have something to tell you." Eraser started to blush, "I... erm... well I was kinda drunk when I printed that off see, cos I had just come from Derek's Party." Videl looked startled for a moment, Eraser was expecting her to scream in her face, but Videl replied back with a smile and said, "No, I reckon this is true Eraser, but I will leave him to ask me". Videl started to walk up the hallway, and Eraser followed her.  
  
Gohan was overjoyed, he couldn't believe it. He felt like a million zenni! Now it was just the case of him asking her. BRRRRRIIINNNGGG!, the school bell waited for no one. Gohan replaced his bag onto his back and moved to class, English was up first, and all four of them were going to be in that class.  
  
"Hopefully things will go normal, meaning Eraser will keep me and Videl separate, because I have a feeling that things will be a bit uneasy."  
  
Gohan was the first into class (as usual). People started to come in, and the all too familiar nervousness that troubled Gohan earlier that day came rushing back. Then the other three came into the class followed by the English teacher who went to her desk to sort out her plans for the day. The trio took their seats next to Gohan, who had cowardly hidden his head in a revision book.  
  
None the less he summoned up the courage to take a look at what his friends were up to. It seemed that so far it was only the girls that knew what the deal was, Sharpner was unaware.  
  
"Maybe they didn't tell Sharpner because Eraser thinks that Sharpner would kill me if he found out, but he is the least of my worries." Then, Eraser looked at Gohan and winked. Gohan blushed and looked into his book.  
  
"Oh man! How am I going to get through today?" Then, things took a turn for the better for Gohan. "Ok class, we are going to have a surprise test!" Everyone groaned in disappointment, the fact that it was a sunny day outside, and they were stuck in class, doing a test.  
  
"Great! Finally a piece of good luck is coming my way". Gohan's luck created a smile on his face, but luckily no one noticed. English came to an end and so did the rest of the day. Gohan was by his locker putting away his stuff, and getting ready to take off for home.  
  
"Gohan!?" He struck his head around to find the person he had been trying to avoid all day... Videl. It's not the fact that he hated her, he didn't. But he felt it wasn't the right time to tell her his feelings.  
  
Videl started to get annoyed by Gohan's daydreaming. "Gohan! I'm speaking to you!" Gohan snapped out of his trance, and started to blush. Videl continued, "Gohan remember your promise?" Videl kept a level head, and kept her frown on Gohan. "Yeah I do Videl, you haven't told anyone yet have you?" "No Gohan, just as long as you keep your end of the deal. Tomorrow is Saturday, so I will be around at midday, ok?" Gohan nodded. "Ok then! Tomorrow at noon. Don't look so down Gohan it will be fun, I promise."  
  
Videl turned around and walked away, and soon made it out the doors. A blush spread across her face, her mind was screaming at her, "YOU'LL ENJOY IT (!) VIDEL YOU FOOL YOU'LL SCARE HIM AWAY!"  
  
Next chapter here soon as possible, review if you like! 


	7. The Wait For Her

Oh my god! I am so sorry for not updating sooner (Welcome to 2005:). But I have spent my summer with my minidisk player and listening to a lot of rap music (2pac rulez!)… Anyway, I got a push from Z Fighter to update, "I reviewed this before I got a name and I WANT AN UPDATE! I hate it when stories that I really like aren't updated for a long time! PLEASE UPDATE!" Thanks for giving me an excuse to carry on, I have a habit of waiting for a review until I do anything. Anyway on with the story!

What a lovely Saturday morning! The stuff that dreams are made of! Gohan looked at his alarm clock, 10:00am and a fine day. All of a sudden, BANG! The realisation hit Gohan once more, that this was no normal Saturday. He had two hours to go until SHE came for training.

Gohan moaned into his pillow, "Oh man she's coming around for training today… hold on! Why am I treating this as a bad thing? This may the big shot I get at developing something with Videl, and I am cursing it!"

Gohan rose from his bed and headed to the bathroom, he switched on the shower and watched the steam rise to the roof as he prepared himself for the shower. The warm water ran down his face, and he lost himself in thought once more.

"Man, it's like a pleasure/pain thing. I keep changing my opinion on Videl coming around to train. I suppose the only thing I can compare it too is battle, you love the feel of victory but you still ache for ages". Gohan looked at the scar on his arm, I'll have to get Cell AGAIN for that one.

He moved downstairs and went into the living room, where he found Goten watching some music programme.

"Goten you know how mom feels about rap music!" Gohan looked at Goten with a half smile. "Yeah but 50 Cent is cool!" replied Goten while staring at the TV.

"Hey! Mom would have a go at you if you said that about Elvis, but she would flip if she heard you say that. Come to think of it, where is Mom?"

"She went out early this morning. I think to go and see Bulma for something. She should be back any second now."

Gohan wished that his mom could come back later than midday. He wanted to avoid Videl and her meeting each other without him planning it and making sure anything doesn't go wrong.

Gohan paced around the living room while Goten made comments about him and Videl. Finally Gohan lost his patience at 11am and said to Goten "Lets go and train, what ya say squirt?" Goten's hyper eyes lit up at the thought of a training session with his brother, "sure! Lets go now Gohan" Goten responded.

They raced outside through the fields on the sunny warm morning, the wind rushed through both their hair. But suddenly they heard the sound of whistling engines, then a jet copter appeared over the cliff. It was time; Goten got a devilish smirk on his face. "Must be time for me to go" said Goten. Gohan's attention was elsewhere though, and he didn't notice the point that Goten was trying to make. "Yea go and play with the wind Goten" Goten questioned his brothers mentality, but he decided to leave them to train.

Videl hopped out of the plane and walked towards Gohan, he gulped.

"So are you ready to begin?" To Gohan there was no time to begin, but better now than never.

"So Gohan what are you going to teach me first?"

Ok then, and update will be way sooner than last time (promise) within the next 2 weeks. Sorry for the long wait :)


End file.
